RPlog:Masquerade Ball: A Night on Yavin
The Setting Wampa Lounge -- The Angry Rancor Set off from the casino floor, the Wampa Lounge is a vault-like room which boasts segmented transparisteel windows all across the ceiling and down both the port and starboard sides of the vessel, allowing an amazing view of the starscape around the ship. Pewter moldings of creatures from all around the galaxy are set at every juncture of ribs in the structure, like gargoyles. Stained byrlewood panelling covers the fore and aft walls of the room, with several display cases holding exotic animals set into the foreward wall. The same material has also been used in the construction of a stage along the aft wall, and a stool-less bar over on the starboard side. The room has been decorated in a jungle theme, with faux foliage in generous supply. On stage is a Smazzo band, dressed in tropical colors and playing a variety of instruments, most notably a full array of tribal drums which sound out exotic and upbeat rhythms. Numerous plush chairs and loveseats are arranged around the room, many of them facing out the large windows or set up near the display cases. Small tables are set up near each group of seats, and area rugs are strategically placed to break up the large space and create the feel of smaller, more intimate places to sit and relax. A row of tables are set up to one side, with an array of exotic foods and colorful, fizzy, non-alcoholic drinks, all free for the taking. The bar is open (as a cash bar) and gold droids wearing floral leis tend it and circulate the room unobtrusively, serving a wide variety of drinks. The Costumes Ramyxth (winner of the House Pick Prize) This person has donned a large block shaped mask as if to appear like a Massassi totem. Most likely of some sort of papier-mch art, the head is slightly larger atop the tall head then at its chin. There are fierce lines, with deep recess, highlighting the features of the head. Pairs of eyes are set atop one another starting just below midlevel of the totem head and going up to the large top, looks like 6 pairs. It's hard to tell which set holds the actual eye holes. While the deep lines are black, the surface appears to be red with some wood grain affect painted over that. The noise is very narrow but with large, flaring nostrils set above a growling mouth with pointed teeth. Spikes line the outer edges of the head in a fashion similar to the bone spurs of the Massassi themselves. Whoever is under this mask has painted all their skin red and, indeed, this is very noticeable as they are only wearing a brownish-tinted grass skirt and a few trinket laden necklaces. It is apparent that their skin is dark brown in the areas where skin is visible beneath the red makeup they have used to cover their skin in. While not muscular, they are tone at the very least and certainly capable. The same grass as the skirt is put into tufts over their large feet, hiding the nature of them from observers. Lepidoptera (winner of the Guest Pick Prize) Raven black hair is feathered back in a carefully tussled style that curls around her face, the tips of her hair brushed with gold-tinted paint that sparkles in the light. Wiry of build, slender and elegantly graceful yet conveying a sense of carefully refined strength of purpose, she is slightly above average height for a woman at 5'8". A pale but faintly golden tan warms her coloring and lends her an air of health and vitality that is matched by the gleam in her eyes. Clad in an eye catching gown of brocade silk, the curving bodice of the gown is tailored to her slender frame, baring her arms and shoulders, and decorated with pearl and diamond gem fragments which cause the dress to sparkle and glitter when it catches the light just so. Layer upon layer of diaphanous silk forms the skirt of her gown, the combined layers ever shifting but never revealing. Each individual layer of silk in a complimenting, yet ever subtly changing, golden color with the softest tones of blue along each edge that drift around her legs and brush nearly to her ankles as she moves. Reaching out from her back are a pair of delicate, azure colored, wings that span from over her head down to her upper thighs. A delicate looking necklace hangs around her slender neck, a fiery looking opal pendant snuggling the hollow at the front of her throat. Cobalt blue eyes survey the world with a faintly amused gleam from behind a mask that's shaped to match the butterfly theme of both her dress and attached wings, only her lips and chin are visible from beneath the mask, her mouth curved subtly in a smile. Along her arms and upper chest the faintest dusting of golden glitter gleams in the light, the whimsical theme is complete from the top of her head to the tips of the satin shoes that cover her feet. a striped cat You see a Twi'lek female of the dark-red kind, a rare Lethan, about 6'5" in height and looking like she's in her middle twenties. What first springs to attention about her are not her curves, but her lekku...not only are the dark red headtails decorated by a bright blue set of tribal, thin tatoos, but she also has four of them...an exotic, rare variation of the normal amount, one pair hanging down to the small of her back, while the other is usually draped over her shoulders, decorating herself. Her face is thin and well-shaped, soft edges giving her a nice face to look at. Her lips are a natural, darker red, similiar to her irises. And today, Ka'una seems on a..wild trip. A white pattern of thick and thin lines are painted on her body, not unlike the fur of a wild cat. Contact lenses are placed into her eyes, giving them cat-like slits, and a set of short, white whiskers are glued to her face near her nose. Around her neck she wars an equally white patch of fur, a mane of sorts, with short hair getting a little broader near her shoulders. At first one'd think she is nude, but on closer inspection, if one dares, she keeps her modesty with a thin bikini set, which has been painted over with a red matching her skin tone, and the white from the stripes. Several more places on her body are painted in red around the white stripes, to hide where she would normally have her blue tattos. On her fingertips, she has black, short, thin claws put on, and on the back of said bikini botton, a thin, long white tail with short fur is attached. Rawr. *claw* a tiki torch (from his entrance pose) Wearing a simple bodysuit made to resemble bamboo, he has a sort of helmet that resembles a lamp, with a holographic flame ontop. The walking tiki-lamp totters towards the bar, reaching out to steady himself while he orders a foofy drink. a piranha beetle (from his entrance pose) As for a costume.. Well. It was slap and dash, but it worked. The Pirate specifically wore the Piranha Beetle, or, well, kind of took something that looked like it and shoved it onto his body. A cut out face-mask of the Piranha Beetle, horns, eyes and all, has been put onto the face-plate of the Pirate and then tugged on tight with string. The wings, a little bit more impressive than a cut-out, are made out of some clear form of something resembling plastic, which shimmers in the light, and has been crudely painted in a mockery of the colour scheme of a Piranha Beetle. a Rebel Pilot (from his entrance pose) Orange and White, while good colors to help you get picked up in the void of space, does little to help one hide in most environments, though the colorful costumes of the ball goers would offer just that. The figure dressed as a rebel pilot from the Battle of Yavin checks his helmet to ensure that the smoked lenses of the mask do enough to ensure that his identity remains hidden. Black gloved fingers flex before his arms slip behind him, giving the man a casual posture as he works his way into the crowds. Business was always afoot, and this trip and this 'outfit' were no different, he was used to wearing masks, what would be one more. The Count (from his entrance pose) He might draw a few eyes towards him, or he might not, unlike others, his costume is rather strange. Evoking the costumes of some people long past, one assumes, he is wearing a rather sombre outfit, despite all the colour to his ensemble. (imagine a cross between Phantom of the Opera and Commedia dell'arte). He glances around, looking out of the place, especially when compared to some of the more outlandish costumes around. a Serenella imposter Wearing a light blue dress, and with her hair lightened from dirty blond to a brighter color, Shael looks entirely unlike herself tonight. Her hair is pulled back into a tight and neat pony tail, rather than her usual loose and messy hair 'style.' The dress features a subtle floral design woven in matte and shiny threads throughout the dress, which hangs low to cover the pilot's feet. The sleeves are little more than two inch wide straps, and the back is cut low. Strange choice in a costume. a Hoojib The being before you is of average human height. His shoulder length black hair hangs from skin of pure darkness. His eyes are a black in black making him appear that if he took off all his clothing and stood in a shadowed alcove he might just disappear. Luckily, this day he does indeed wear clothing. He is dressed head to toe in a fine maroon silk robe belted at the waist by a rather ornate jewled belt. Over this is worn a finely crafted vest of ballistic fabric. a Wookiee (from his entrance pose) A lone Wookiee has been hanging out over near the starboard side of the room, with the view of Tatooine beyond at his back. The Wookiee is not entirely too tall; suspiciously not tall enough to be a normal Wookiee, but taller than the average human. Those few who might have spied his movements could perhaps guess that it's a costume, given the somewhat unnatural look of the fur and the glassy, immobile eyes. However, the creature's movements are convincing, from the lanky dangling of the arms to the muscular bending of the legs. a Ranphyx This woman is above average height, about 1.78m, and of average build. She has straight, dark brown hair that falls to the middle of her back and is currently tied in a simple pony tail. Steel gray eyes look out from below thick eyebrows that threaten to join together into one. She wears a series of small silver earrings around her right ear, two identical rings at the lobe and one at the top of her left ear, and a stud with a small blue gem in the left side of her nose. She is dressed in a rather tight catsuit, patterned after a ranphyx on synthetic material. The lower part of her boots are black leather, but the uppers are in the patterned material and are tied snugly up to her knees, blending with the rest of the suit. The outfit shows off her legs and rear, but has a high collar rather than the plunging neckline of some catsuits. A strap goes from the top of her head around her chin, and sports two cat ears and five horns (one at the top of her head, one under each false ear and two protruding forward from below her chin). She carries a cat eye-mask, matching the pattern of the rest, and she has painted her fingernails black. Birdie A rather short human female in shape, she wears a white catsuit onto which hundreds of gold plates have been fastened, giving the appearance of yellow-golden plumage. She wears a headdress made of what appears to be real yellow feathers that glitter in the light. The same kind of feathers are sewn into the catsuit above her rump, forming a bird's tail feathers. Streaks of semi-transparent glittery-golden silk has been sewn to the arms to give the appearance of wings and she wears golden gloves above her hands as well as a pair of silver stilettos. Her face is covered with silver-orange make up, a little orange plastic beak expanding over her nose. The only truly human thing about her is a pair of bright blue eyes. A skilled ornithologist might recognize the color pattern of the Whisper Bird of Yavin. Attending without costume: Solon Halwinder, Kyrin The Scene Log